Juntos e Eternos
by Arcanjo Telepata
Summary: 1X2-Um tão esperado reencontro


Oi,gente!Bom,aí vai mais uma fic!Espero que gostem!Ah,essa fic é Heero' POV,mas tem apenas um trecho em que a narração é feita em terceira pessoa,ta?

Beijos

" **Juntos e Eternos**"

Você está ali.Eu posso vê-lo.Mas,por que não abre os olhos?Por que não deixa que eu veja o brilho que neles sempre existiu?Por que não está sorrindo?Por que,baka,por que?Eu preciso do seu cheiro,do brilho dos seus olhos,do seu sorriso!Você não entende?Abra os olhos agora!Diga que tudo não passa de uma brincadeira!Venha e me abrace.Venha e me beije.Venha,e me ame.

Mas você não abre os olhos.Você não está vindo.Vou até você e toco seu rosto.Frio.Por que está deitado aí?Seus lábios não mais estão curvados naquele sorriso maroto de sempre.Você está dormindo?Acorde!Eu preciso de você!

Sinto algo de diferente...sim,há algo diferente!Seu peito está imóvel.Sua respiração...eu não posso ouvi-la!Por favor,se isso for uma brincadeira,pare agora!Já chega!Por favor,apenas abra os olhos e sorria,diga que me ama,me bata,me beije,qualquer coisa!Me mostre que você ainda está comigo,baka!

Sinto algo estranho apertar no meu peito.Algo sufocante,angustiante.Que dor é essa?Eu estou confuso,preciso que você venha e me acalme,com suas palavras,com seu cheiro,com seu amor.Se você realmente me ama,simplesmente levante-se deste caixão e me abrace!

Minha mente não trabalha direito,eu sei...imagens vêm e vão à minha cabeça,estou tão perto,mas...tão longe de você!Posso ver outras pessoas aqui conosco.São nossos amigos.Mas porque estão chorando?Por que?Tantos porquês e nenhuma resposta.Minto,há sim uma resposta inexorável,que sana todas as minhas dúvidas.Ela esteve ali desde o momento em que aqui cheguei.Mas eu me recuso a aceita-la!

Você não pode ter morrido,Duo!Não pode!Você não é o Shinigami,o Deus da Morte?Você mesmo sempre dizia que a Morte não pode morrer!Estava mentindo?Mentindo pra mim?

Você também estava mentindo quando disse que estaríamos sempre juntos?Mentiu quando disse que nunca me abandonaria?Não,eu não quero acreditar!Não quero!

Mas....o que é isso úmido no meu rosto?São...lágrimas?Sim,são lágrimas...Eu estou confuso,Duo...só você sabe o quanto é difícil pra mim lidar com sentimentos.Só você sempre me ensinou a aceita-los .E agora...você se foi....me deixou sozinho!

Seguro sua mão fria e rija.Sua pele pálida,a frieza do seu corpo...tão sereno...parece até um anjo dormindo.

Um anjo...você foi o anjo que me ensinou a amar e ser feliz.Agora...suas asas se fecharam.Você voltou para o Paraíso?

Fecho meus olhos cansados,e quando os abro...vejo apenas uma imensa e bonita lápide,negra,com inscrições douradas:

_Duo Maxwell_

_Trouxe a luz e a alegria onde só existiam trevas_

Traço com os dedos toda a sua superfície,numa oração muda.Um raio corta o céu,e agora uma chuva fina lava a minha alma,se misturando com minhas lágrimas.Meus joelhos perdem a força.A terra úmida suja as minhas roupas,mas não me importo.Nada mais importa.A única pessoa que ainda me dava motivos para viver era você.E sem você,minha vida de nada vale.

A mesma chuva que me banha se torna minha confidente.Caminho lentamente de volta para casa .Casa...Você era minha casa,minha morada.

Abro a porta ,e sou recebido pela escuridão.Fechando a porta atrás de mim,percebo que estou só.Subo as escadas lentamente,em direção ao quarto que dividia com você.

Por um breve momento delirante,me preparo para receber você em meus braços,sorridente como sempre.Um sorriso se forma em meu rosto,ao abrir a porta do nosso quarto.

"Cheguei!",murmurei,como sempre fazia.

Mas,você não veio.Não me abraçou.Não sorriu.Você não está aqui.

O sorriso em meu rosto se desfaz,mais uma vez percebo que estou só.Apenas sozinho.

Meus olhos pousam sobre uma pequena caixinha sobre a cabeceira da cama.Está sobre uma folha de papel caprichosamente dobrada.Tomo-as em mãos,e assim que meus olhos pousam sobre o papel,imediatamente reconheço a letra de Quatre:

_Heero,_

_O Duo me pediu para que te entregasse isto,e que te dissesse que ele sempre estará com você._

_ Estamos todos ao seu lado,para o que precisar._

_Quatre_

Em alguns pontos ,pude perceber,haviam marcas borradas ,provavelmente de lágrimas.Deixando o papel de lado,me volto para a pequena caixa,e a abro.Meu coração pára ao ver seu conteúdo:um pequeno crucifixo de prata...o seu crucifixo.Você nunca se separava dele!Por que o deixou pra mim?

Aperto o pequeno objeto contra o peito,e novas lágrimas abandonam meus olhos.Sento-me sobre a cama que dividíamos,que agora parece gigantesca e fria sem você.

Sobre a nossa cama,agora vejo,está aquele livro que você me deu no meu último aniversário,lembra?Na verdade,você escolheu um dia no calendário para comemorar comigo,já que eu nunca soube realmente o dia em que nasci.Um sorriso volta ao meu rosto ao lembrar desses dias,onde você me carregava a todo tipo de lugar e sempre me fazia sorrir.E no final dos mesmos,nós nos amávamos sobre esta cama,nos tornando um só.

Abro o livro,e na primeira página,encontro a dedicatória com sua inconfundível letra:

_"Heero,_

_Nossa,mais um ano!Estamos envelhecendo,né?Bom,eu encontrei esse livro por acaso,e achei que o título refletia exatamente a nossa vida.Espero que goste!"_

Abaixo da pequena dedicatória era impresso o título do livro em letras garrafais:_Juntos e Eternos_

No espaço restante da folha,você espremeu em letras miúdas uma pequena mensagem que você sempre adorou:

_"Tome um sorriso e doe-o a quem nunca o recebeu._

_Tome um raio de sol e faça com que atinja lá onde reina a noite._

_Descubra uma fonte para banhar quem vive no barro._

_Derrame uma lágrima para coloca-la no rosto de quem nunca chorou._

_Tome sua coragem e coloque no espírito de quem não sabe lutar._

_Descubra a vida e narre-a a quem não consegue entende-la._

_Pegue a esperança e viva na sua luz._

_Retome a bondade e doe-a a quem não sabe doar._

_Descubra o amor,e faça o mundo conhece-lo._

_Te amo pra sempre,_

_Duo"_

Acaricio com as pontas dos dedos o papel tão delicado.Eu sei que você está ao meu lado,eu posso senti-lo.Fecho o livro cuidadosamente,depositando-o na cabeceira da cama.Eu estou indo reencontra-lo,Duo.

Vou até o banheiro embutido com o nosso quarto,abrindo um pequeno armário,encontro o que procuro.Engolindo todo o seu conteúdo,levo o pequeno frasco junto comigo,abandonando-o ao lado da nossa cama.

Sento-me diante da pequena escrivaninha onde faço meus relatórios.Buscando uma folha de papel em branco,liberto um suspiro de contentamento.Logo estarei com você de novo.

Após alguns minutos escrevendo sobre a superfície esbranquiçada do papel,deposito-o junto ao livro ,na cabeceira.

Coloco seu crucifixo em meu pescoço,agarrando o pingente com todas as minhas forças.

Deito-me sobre a superfície macia da nossa cama,sentindo um torpor me apossar o corpo e os sentidos.Fecho os olhos,e posso vê-lo.Você está lá,belo e sorridente como sempre.Está me esperando?Sorrio.

Sinto que a vida abandona-me silenciosamente.Mas meu coração está ao seu lado.

-------------------

Abro meus olhos,sentindo algo quente e aconchegante em meu peito. Corro os olhos rapidamente pelo lugar em que estou:um imenso bosque,repleto de árvores,cortado por um rio de águas cristalinas ,colorido por várias flores que balançavam conforme a suave brisa soprava.

Baixo meus olhos para o aconchegante peso sobre meu peito e lá te encontro,sorrindo para mim,com seus olhos maravilhosos me contemplando.Estamos juntos,finalmente.

-Duo...

-Hee-Chan...eu estava te esperando...

-----------------

Quatre e os outros encontraram o corpo agora sem vida de Heero algumas horas depois.Em seu rosto,uma expressão e sorriso serenos descansavam.No chão,um frasco vazio de comprimidos.Junto ao japonês,um bilhete repousava:

_" Amigos,_

_Há alguns anos atrás,minha vida não tinha sentido.Apenas a guerra era meu objetivo.Eu não sentia.Não vivia.Mas eu fui abençoado com uma nova vida,chamada Duo Maxwell._

_Ele me ensinou a sorrir,a chorar,a comer pizza,e a gostar de sorvete de chocolate.Me ensinou a apreciar cada momento.Ele me ensinou a viver._

_Eu estou deixando essa vida,mas,por favor,não chorem por mim.Eu estou fechando os olhos agora,mas também os estou abrindo,os abrindo para Duo._

_Eu tenho certeza,ele está me esperando.Haverá um reencontro entre ele e eu ,e vamos continuar nossa história em outro lugar._

_Não quero que fiquem tristes,perdão se os fizer chorar,mas eu estou seguindo a minha vida,o meu caminho.Estou seguindo para estar junto de Duo novamente._

_Espero que também sigam seus caminhos,juntos.Uma vez o Duo me disse que tudo tem um fim,por mais triste que seja.Mesmo assim as estrelas continuarão velando a noite,a manhã se levantará como antes e as horas passarão,como as ondas do mar._

_Ficaremos juntos.Em alma e coração._

_Agora,irei dormir.Dormir, sonhar,e viver numa outra realidade,só nossa, nos braços do Duo,num lugar onde ficaremos juntos ,finalmente,e desta vez,não mais nos separaremos._

_Por favor,não me acordem._

_Com muito carinho,_

_Heero Yuy"_

---------Fim---------

Notas do autor:

Como vocês já devem ter percebido,eu só estou escrevendo fics tristes ultimamente(por um motivo que desconheço x.x).Bom, é isso,eu espero reviews,viu?


End file.
